The Tzar and The Prince
by Dark Vesavillius
Summary: WILL BE REWRITEN
1. The Fall of The Empire

_**WARNING: **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, HISTORICALLY IN-ACCURATE__. This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance with names, places, and others are pure coincidential._

_I do not own Hetalia. It is a famous work of Hidekaz Himaruya._

* * *

><p>"K-kalian yakin akan m-me-melakukan ini?"<p>

"Sudahlah, kau tenang saja. Ini adalah langkah paling terakhir dari rencana yang sudah disusun selama bertahun-tahun! Aku sudah mengkalkulasikan semuanya; jumlah, jenis, jeda waktu pemasukan bahan, waktu memasak, ketentuan tambahan, perkakas dan tetek bengek, juga efeknya! Semua pas dengan yang ada di buku! Aku yakin resep rahasia leluhur Yang Mulia Raja pasti ampuh seribu persen!"

"T-tapi… G-gimana kalau vodka T-Tuan Muda malah tertukar d-d-dengan orang lain? Atau mungkin d-dia mengetahui 'tambahan' d-dari—"

"Target kita si putra mahkota itu. Monster yang telah mengkomando pasukan vampirnya untuk membunuh puluhan ribu manusia. Ia memang s-sangat berbahaya. Semua… akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula… ini juga permintaan Yang Mulia Raja Friedrich dan dua klan itu."

* * *

><p># # # # #<p>

**The Prince and The Tsar**

_Chapter 1: The Fall of The Empire_

* * *

><p>Ivan berdiri menatap keluar lewat jendela kamar mansionnya yang gelap. Langit nyaris tak berawan, memperlihatkan kerlipan bintang serta sinar kemerahan bulan purnama yang menerangi tiap sudut Kota Moskva. Pria muda berpostur tinggi besar berambut pirang keperakan bermata violet itu tersenyum; besok adalah hari yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya. Besok malam, di Lapangan Merah, ia akan dinobatkan sebagai Tsar baru dari Kekaisaran Vampir Rusia menggantikan Vladimir Braginsky, ayahnya yang sekarat ketika memimpin perang melawan Kerajaan Prussia belum lama ini. Namun, setelah perang usai, akhirnya sang Braginsky senior pun harus pergi ke pangkuan Tuhan.<p>

Ivan dianggap berjasa atas pengambilan alih komando darurat di masa perang. Di saat keadaan kekaisaran dalam kondisi kritis baik sosial dan politiknya, paham satu sama sama rata yang ia anut berhasil membawa semangat juang semua anggota klannya dan klan aliansi lainnya di Rusia, kemudian memukul balik kelompok manusia yang ingin menguasai mereka. Meskipun dengan cara yang cukup… ehem, ekstrim.

Toh memang seharusnya dia menjadi kaisar berikutnya, bukan kakak atau adik perempuannya, bahkan dari klan lain. Hanya saja dengan waktu yang terpaksa dipercepat telah menjadikannya kaisar termuda pertama dalam sejarah Russia yang naik tahta dengan status _single._

Ivan hanya belum menemukan orang yang pas. Ya, meskipun telah ada seorang wanita cantik jelita yang bersikeras untuk menjadi istrinya sejak satu abad lalu. Wanita yang notabene adalah adiknya sendiri itu tentu membuatnya merinding disko meski hanya mengingat atau mendengar namanya saja. Gara-gara ulah adiknya pula, ia mulai agak alergi ketika mendekati lawan jenis. Ivan takut kalau wanita lain yang ia temui ternyata sama sintingnya dengan adiknya... atau lebih parah.

Kadang ia berpikir untuk menjadi jomblowan sejati sampai akhir hidupnya. Tapi… apa boleh buat?

Pintu kayu berornamen emas kamar itu terketuk tiga kali, disusul dengan suara seseorang dari balik pintu, "M-maaf mengganggu M-Master Braginsky. Kepala Klan Ludwig Beilschmidt dari Klan Enzi*1 Jerman dan Pangeran Feliciano Vargas dari Kerajaan Vampir Italia Utara sudah menunggu di ruang pertemuan."

"_Da_*2, Toris! Aku segera ke sana!" sahut Ivan riang. Toris Lorinaitis, kepala pengawal dari tawanan perang yang ternyata adalah petinggi negara dari Lithuania—salah satu negara manusia aliansi Prussia sewaktu perang—tersebut memang rajin sejak petama kali bekerja di mansion Braginsky. Ivan berjalan ke cermin yang hanya di samping jendelanya dan memeriksa penampilannya sejenak. Baju kurung hitam tebal berkerah tinggi bertepi dan berkancing kuning, celana hitam yang dari ujung sampai bawah lutut dimasukkan ke sepasang sepatu bot tinggi kulit bertali putih yang serasi, serta jubah merah bertepi kuning dengan beberapa lencana penghargaan tersemat di dada kirinya. Ivan tersenyum bangga sambil menjilat kedua taringnya, ia nampak gagah malam ini. Kemudian, Ivan mengambil sebuah syal sepanjang lutut berwarna merah muda keputihan pemberian kakaknya yang terlipat rapi di sisi tepi ranjang. Dililitkannya syal itu di leher sebelum melangkah keluar kamar.

Seorang pria muda berambut cokelat sebahu bermata zamrud mengenakan baju kurung putih bertepi dan berkerah kuning serta bercelana biru tua serta membawa sebuah tombak membungkuk hormat sambil meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di dada kiri menyambut Ivan.

"Semua jamuan telah di persiapkan Eduard dan Raivis, Master Braginsky. M-mari saya kawal Anda ke ruang pertemuan," kata Toris, sang kepala pengawal.

"Cepat dan tepat seperti biasa, Toris! Spasibo!*3" ucap Ivan berseri-seri dan mulai berjalan, Toris mengikutinya di belakang.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, ia disambut dengan kehadiran dua pria yang masing-masing sedang duduk di salah satu dari kursi kayu elegan nan empuk yang mengitari meja kayu bundar besar di tengah-tengah ruangan. Pria pertama, Ludwig, mengenakan topi pet hitam bertepian putih yang menutupi rambut pirang kelimisnya, mata biru langitnya terlihat jelas meski ruangan itu hanya diterangi sinar beberapa lilin besar di atas meja. Ia mengenakan atasan hitam bertepian dan berkancing putih, bawahan yang serasi, jubah kerah tinggi berwarna hitam bertepian merah, dan sebuah sabuk luar terpasang rapi di pinggangnya. Ia mengenakan sarung tangan putih dan sebuah pin _iron cross_ di pangkal kerah bajunya. Sementara Feliciano, pria yang nampak jauh lebih muda, rambutnya coklat kemerahan dengan satu helai melengkung mencuat keluar di sebelah kiri kepalanya. Ia mengenakan baju panjang selutut kerah tinggi berwarna putih dengan aksen keemasan, sebuah rompi panjang berwarna merah marun berhiaskan bintang putih, celana panjang putih dan sepasang sepatu kulit berwarna coklat gelap.

"Ah, _dobri vyecher, moi tovarishchi*__4__._ Tak kusangka kalian datang tepat waktu seperti yang kalian bicarakan, _da?_" ucap Ivan dengan sopan.

"Ve~ Buonasera*5, Ivan!" ucap Feliciano riang.

"Guten abend, Ivan. Sebenarnya, kami berencana ingin sedikit lebih awal… Kalau pangeran aneh ini tidak ribut masalah baju yang akan dipakainya," ucap Ludwig melirik kesal pada Feliciano.

"Uhh… Luddy, itu kejam…" gumam Feliciano sambil cemberut.

"Hahaha, kalian benar-benar lucu seperti biasa!" Ivan berkomentar lalu mengambil kursi yang kosong diantara kedua tamunya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak rekan-rekan lain untuk pesta malam ini. Sayang mereka benar-benar tidak bisa diganggu… Apa boleh buat?" keluhnya.

"Ve~ tidak apa-apa, Ivan. Semua teman-teman kita pasti akan hadir besok malam!" hibur Feliciano. "Aku janji akan membawakan banyaaaak sekali pasta untuk semuanya, ve~!"

"Boleh sekali, Feliciano _moi tovarish! _Ah, iya aku hampir lupa," Ivan lalu menepuk kedua tangannya tiga kali, "Eduard! Raivis!"

Dua pelayan mansion, pemuda pirang berkacamata bernama Eduard dan seorang remaja bernama Raivis muncul dari salah satu pintu dan cepat-cepat berlari menghadap tuannya.

"Y-ya, Master?" tanya Eduard.

"Dua puluh botol untuk tiga orang, _da_?" pinta Ivan.

"M-maaf sebelumnya, Master. Saya kira dua puluh botol itu terlalu—" belum selesai Raivis berbicara, Ivan sudah menatapnya dengan senyuman kekanak-kanakan khasnya, yang terkenal sebagai topeng penutup hasrat untuk menggorok leher seseorang saat itu juga.

"Raivis Galante~ pipa ledeng sayangku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu~" kata Ivan manis.

"I-i-i-iya, M-M-Master B-Braginsky!" Raivis tersentak dan segera berlari bersama Eduard ke dapur terdekat. Ivan tersenyum puas.

Ludwig hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Dasar maniak vodka, entah mendapat kutukan apa klan Braginsky itu, sejak jaman nenek moyang sampai generasi sekarang sama saja sintingnya.

Tak lama kemudian, kedua pelayan tadi itu pun datang dengan kereta makan berisi dua puluh botol kaca berisi minuman favorit sang calon tsar, Ivan kembali berseri-seri dan pandangannya kini hanya terpaku pada botol-botol tersebut. Keduapuluh botol kaca itu pun diletakkan pada meja hidangan bertaplak putih di belakang Ivan yang tidak begitu jauh dari situ. Ludwig melirik pada Feliciano, menatapnya tegas. Feliciano sedikit kaget, namun mengangguk.

Ketika Eduard akan menuangkan salah satu isi botol ke tiga gelas yang ada, Feliciano berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri pelayan muda berkacamata itu, "Tidak perlu, biar aku saja ya, ve~"

"O-oh… Baiklah Yang Mulia Vargas," kata Eduard sambil membungkuk hormat. Ia merogoh kantung seragam pelayannya dengan cekatan, mengambil sesuatu kemudian dimasukkannya ke kantung jubah sang pangeran. Ia pun pergi keluar ruangan… hanya untuk bersembunyi di balik pintu bersama Raivis.

"Lho, Feliciano?" Ivan menatap pangeran Italia itu bingung.

"Sudah, santai saja, Ivan!" ujar Feliciano riang sambil menuangkan tiga shot vodka ke tiga gelas wine mereka.

Ludwig menyeringai kecil. Pria Enzi itu pun mengajak berbicara dengan Ivan mengenai masalah-masalah persiapannya nanti ketika sudah diangkat. Tidak perlu waktu lama, mereka pun terbenam pada percakapan yang cukup serius namun santai, benar-benar mengalihkan perhatian dari sang putra mahkota.

Diam-diam, Feliciano merogoh kantong jubahnya, mengambil sebuah tabung kecil berisi cairan sebening air murni. Ia membuka tutupnya pelan-pelan, sepelan mungkin sehingga suara letupan dari terbukanya tutup tabung itu tak terdengar sama sekali. Ia sedikit menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Ludwig masih asik berbicara dengan Ivan yang kini sudah sangat terfokus pada entah apa yang sedang dibicarakan. Sesekali ia melihat Ludwig melirik ke arahnya, memberi sinyal untuk bersegera. Feliciano mendadak ragu, ia yang masih menoleh ke belakang dengan linglungnya menuangkan sepertiga dari isi tabung itu ke salah satu gelas. Ketika ia menoleh kembali pada tiga gelas dihadapannya, ia mulai panik.

Sebentar.

_Tadi dituangkan ke gelas yang mana?!_

Ludwig mulai berkeringat dingin ketika sempat melihat kelinglungan Feliciano. Bisa gawat kalau berakhir ke tangan yang salah. Namun, ia cepat-cepat kembali ke percakapannya dengan Ivan yang kini sedang tertawa setelah membahas sesuatu yang lucu. Ketika ia melirik pada Feliciano lagi, kedua matanya sempat melebar panik karena mendapati Feliciano malah menuangkan SELURUH isi tabung ke ketiga gelas yang ada.

"Ada apa Ludwig? Kau tampak pucat?" tanya Ivan, membuat Ludwig tersentak kaget.

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa… hanya… tiba-tiba ingatan yang c-cukup menggangguku di masa lalu muncul begitu saja, hahah…" jawab Ludwig canggung. Pada saat itu, tiga gelas vodka berbumbu itu pun datang.

"I-ini dia, ve~" ucap Feliciano sedikit gemetar sambil meletakkan tiga gelas itu ke hadapan dua temannya. Melihat Ludwig yang melirik marah padanya, ia harus siap mental sebelum diberi semburan kalimat-kalimat istimewa khas Ludwig… dimarahi dua jam non stop.

"Akhirnya!" seru Ivan, kemudian mengangkat gelas wine-nya dan tersenyum ke arah Ludwig dan Feliciano, "Toust?"

Feliciano dan Ludwig berpandangan sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangkat gelas mereka dan tersenyum canggung pada Ivan, "T-toust."

"Ada apa sih, kalian?" tanya Ivan heran.

"Ah, lupakan saja. Tak ada apa-apa, kok. Jadi…" Ludwig menghela nafas sejenak kemudian tersenyum, "Untuk Sang Tsar Rusia yang baru."

"Untuk Tsar Rusia baru, ve~!" Feliciano menimpali.

"_Bol'shoe spasibo*__7_!" Ivan tersenyum lebar dan mendentingkan gelasnya pada tiga gelas lain dan mendekatkan tepinya pada bibirnya. Namun, melihat kedua rekannya terlihat ragu dalam meminumnya, ia berhenti sejenak dan menatap mereka bingung.

Ludwig tersenyum canggung dan mendekatkan tepi gelas pada (pinggir) bibirnya kemudian 'diminum', membiarkan vodka yang sudah terkontaminasi itu tumpah perlahan di pundaknya. Terima kasih pada keadaan ruangan yang cukup gelap, aliran air susah untuk dilihat. Senyuman cerah Ivan pun kembali, ia pun mulai meminum vodkanya. Saking menikmatinya, ia tidak melihat Feliciano yang menumpahkan vodkanya ke pot terdekat kemudian pura-pura meminumnya juga.

"Selesai, ve~!" seru Feliciano riang sambil meletakkan gelas yang sudah (sengaja) kosong di meja, disusul Ludwig.

Tinggal seperempat sisa vodka yang ada di gelas Ivan ketika ia berhenti minum mendadak. Kedua mata violetnya terbelalak, pegangan pada gelasnya mengendor, gelas kaca pun jatuh berkeping-keping di lantai marmer putih itu. Ia memegang tenggorokannya yang terbakar hebat; bukan sensasi panas seperti biasa ketika ia menegak vodka. Ini lebih seperti ratusan duri-duri kecil menusuk tenggorokannya sekaligus. Ia pun mulai terbatuk-batuk sampai perutnya pun terasa sakit.

"A-apa—uhuk! K-kenapa ini?! Uhuk, uhuk!" Ivan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, lalu melirik pada Ludwig berharap mendapat jawaban, hanya mendapati pria berpakaian serba hitam itu menyeringai licik padanya.

"L-Luddy?!" Feliciano panik.

"Tenang, Feliciano," balas Ludwig ringan. "Memang sudah seharusnya begini."

Ivan menggeram pelan, justru membuat tenggorokan bahkan badannya semakin sakit. Ia pun melemas, bayangan kedua 'rekannya' mulai mengabur, "K-kalian—uhuk! Apa maksud dari—uhuk! Semua ini?! Kukira vampir macam kalian—uhuk! Sudah tidak lagi berhubungan dengan mereka—uhuk uhuk!"

Ivan makin dikejutkan lagi dengan ketiga manusia yang adalah bawahan terbaiknya, sang kepala pengawal Toris serta kedua pelayannya, Eduard dan Raivis, berjalan ke belakang Ludwig. Senyuman lega terukir di ketiga wajah itu.

Kedua mata vampir bermata violet itu membulat, "T-tidak… Kalian juga?!"

"Maafkan kami, Master Braginsky. Ini adalah perintah dari Yang Mulia Raja Friedrich," kata Toris halus.

"Itu saya yang buat lho~" timpal Eduard tersenyum bangga.

"S-semua ini sudah direncanakan sejak lama sekali, Master Braginsky," tambah Raivis, seringai puas terukir di wajah mudanya.

"Ghh… P-pengkhianat…" gumam Ivan, makin lemas dan lemas di tiap detiknya. Ia pun merasakan semacam aliran energi aneh di sekujur tubuhnya yang terasa seperti aliran-aliran listrik. Ketika ia mengamati tangannya, ia terkejut melihat telapaknya yang memucat dan tampak mengecil dan mengecil, juga dengan bobotnya yang makin ringan dan ringan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ujar Ludwig sambil mengeluarkan masker dari balik _trenchcoat-_nya, dan mengambil sesuatu berbentuk seperti granat. Tindakan Ludwig yang diketahui sebagai sinyal bagi Feliciano dan ketiga bawahan Ivan itu mendorong mereka untuk mengambil masker mereka masing-masing—entah dari mana.

"A-apa yang akan kalian lakukan—uhuk, uhuk!" Ivan menahan sakit di tenggorokannya, ia juga menyadari kalau suaranya berubah seperti ia masih kecil dulu.

"Menyatulah dengan kami," setelah kelima pria itu mengucapkan kata-kata khas Ivan secara bersamaan, Ludwig melemparkan sesuatu mirip granat tadi ke atas dan meledak, mengeluarkan kabut putih tebal ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Ekstrak bawang putih yang dicampur dengan amoniak dan ekstrak sampah busuk; sesuatu yang jelas membuat vampir—bahkan manusia—pingsan karenanya. Terima kasih pada masker yang meminimalisir jatuhnya korban manusia disamping Ivan yang sudah KO.

"A-a-ampun, Eduard! Aku hargai kau yang jago kimia, t-tapi ini PARAH!" gerutu Raivis. Nampaknya ada masalah dengan maskernya.

"Tak ada waktu untuk banyak bicara!" Ludwig menyela."Kita kembali ke Königsberg dengan Braginsky atas permintaan Yang Mulia Friedrich!"

Kedua kelopak itu terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan sepasang iris violet yang bersinar di tengah gelapnya ruangan. Ivan menoleh ke sekeliling, hanya mendapati dirinya tengah dikelilingi tembok-tembok batu hitam membentuk suatu ruangan kosong. Sebuah obor yang terpasang di salah satu sisi ruangan menjadi satu-satunya penerangan. Tak ada jendela maupun ventilasi, hanya sebuah pintu baja berjeruji yang memperlihatkan sisi luar ruangan itu yang hampir sama gelapnya.

Ia mencoba berdiri meski kepalanya masih terasa sangat pusing. Ivan memeriksa pakaiannya, kaget mendapati ia tidak lagi mengenakan baju royalnya. Ivan hanya mengenakan baju kurung lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan bawahan merah, yang jelas ia merasa lega syal kesayangannya masih terpasang di lehernya. Kemudian, Ivan berjalan mendekati pintu dan mencoba membuka kenopnya, namun sia-sia, pintu itu dikunci dari luar. Pada saat itu juga ia baru menyadari ada perubahan yang sangat mencolok dari tangannya, begitu juga dengan badannya yang tidak lagi hampir setinggi pintu rumah.

Ivan ada dalam tubuh kecilnya seperti saat ia berusia delapan tahun.

Ia teringat sesuatu; ia baru ingat kalau ia dikenal sebagai salah satu vampir terkuat di klannya, mampu mendobrak pintu baja hanya dalam sekali serangan. Ivan melangkah mundur sampai ujung ruangan, kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga dan menerjang pintu besi itu, hanya membuatnya terpental jauh dengan sisi kanan tubuh yang terasa sangat sakit.

Nampaknya kekuatan fisik mengecil seiring mengecilnya tubuh, bukan…?

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara 'klik' dari pintu itu. Sebuah pintu yang terbuka memang sebuah peluang besar untuk kabur, namun akibat tumbukan sempurna antara badan dengan baja barusan membuatnya mati rasa.

"Wah wah… mencoba kabur, ya?" ucap suara seorang pria. Ivan melirik padanya, mendapati dua orang penjaga berbaju zirah tengah berdiri pada pintu yang sudah terbuka.

Salah satu dari mereka menarik tubuh Ivan cilik dengan kasar pada syalnya, membuat nafasnya sedikit tercekat, "Ayo, nak. Kau punya banyak sekali tugas yang harus kau selesaikan atas perintah Yang Mulia Raja Friedrich!"

Ivan mencoba meronta, namun kedua pria yang bertubuh jauh lebih besar dan bertenaga daripada dirinya membuatnya tidak berdaya dengan memasang borgol besi di kedua pergelangan tangannya. Tangannya ditarik dan diseret dengan kasar hampir membuatnya jatuh. Sebesar apapun bencinya ia mengakui ini; dengan posisinya sekarang, dirinya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali mengikuti kedua penjaga itu.

Setelah ia sampai diluar penjara bawah tanah, ia dikejutkan dengan betapa silaunya chandelier lorong, meskipun hanya mengeluarkan cahaya kekuningan. Matanya memang kurang terbiasa dengan cahaya. Kemudian, ia dibawa ke salah satu ruangan dimana terdapat banyak sekali perangkat pembersih ruangan. Salah satu dari penjaga tadi melepas borgolnya, kemudian memberi ember plastik, sabun pel, sebuah jirigen berisi air dan sebuah sapu pel padanya.

"Mulai saat ini, kau menjadi pembantu rumah tangga Istana Kerajaan Prussia!" begitulah pernyataan dari salah satu penjaga.

Ivan menganga. Dia ini seorang PUTRA MAHKOTA TSAR RUSIA, demi Istana Kremlin!

"Tenang saja. Yang Mulia Raja Friedrich telah mengurus 'rumahmu', nak. Dengan batalnya kau menjadi penguasa baru di negaramu, Yang Mulia berhasil mengambil alih kekuasaan atas tanahmu tadi malam."

_Secepat itu?!_ Tapi apa boleh buat, ia pun mengakui kalau Kerajaan Prussia bukan kerajaan manusia yang sembarangan.

"Selain itu…" sambung penjaga satunya, "Yang Mulia akan menjadikan kakak dan adikmu sebagai selirnya yang baru, lho…"

_Kak Katyusha?! Natalya?! Menjadi istri selir seorang MANUSIA?! Raja tua itu sudah gila?!_ Ingin sekali Ivan berteriak seperti itu, tapi ada sesuatu entah apa mencekat tenggorokannya untuk mengucapkan semua rentetan kata tersebut.

_Sebentar. Natalya kok mau-maunya menjadi selir?_ Ivan tersenyum lebar memikirkan ini. Tak ada lagi sosok wanita sinting yang selalu mengejarnya kemanapun ia berada.

Tapi tetap saja, mengambil wilayah serta kakak dan adiknya dengan selicik itu sangat tidak bisa diterima!

"Sekarang, kami akan antar kau ke koridor di depan ruangan Tuan Muda Beilschmidt. Kau bersihkan semuanya, jangan sampai ada satu titik debu pun tersisa!" perintah si penjaga itu lagi lalu menarik Ivan keluar ruangan.

Setelah menaiki tangga dua lantai, akhirnya ia sampai pada koridor yang dimaksud. Ia pun ditinggal sendiri, kedua penjaga itu berjalan kembali ke tempat asalnya. Dengan kesal, ia menuangkan setengah jirigen berisi air itu dan mencampurkan sabun pel secukupnya, seperti yang ia perhatikan dari Toris, si kepala pengawal serbaguna. Kemudian, ia mencelupkan sapu pelnya, memerasnya, dan mulai mengepel lantai marmer putih tersebut.

Salah satu pintu di koridor itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok pemuda albino bermata rubi mengenakan baju kurung tebal berwarna biru tua dengan tepian putih, celana biru tua dan sepatu tempur bertali yang serasi. Sepasang armor tangan perak sepanjang siku terpasang rapi di lengannya, kalung _iron cross _mengalungi kerah bajunya. Sebuah mantel hitam bergambar elang hitam sepanjang betis tersemat rapi pada pundaknya.

"Hmm, kau si anak baru itu ya?" kata pemuda itu. Ivan berhenti dari kegiatannya dan menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Kesesese, baru tahu ada seorang calon Tsar langsung banting setir jadi pembantu," ejek pemuda itu.

Ivan cemberut, wajah bundarnya memerah.

"Hahahaha! Tapi, kau tahu? Biarpun ayahku yang HEBAT itu menyuruhmu untuk jadi pembantu di sini membuatku sedikit… merasa tanggung padamu. Aku punya tawaran yang lebih HEBAT buatmu, meski tidak sehebat kedudukanku sekarang sih."

Ivan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, merasa penasaran sekaligus curiga pada pemuda narsis itu, "Tawaran apa?" tanyanya setelah sekian lama tidak mengatakan apa-apa seharian.

"Dari dulu aku ingin sekali memiliki pengawal pribadi sekaligus _partner_ dalam bertempur. Aku ingin KAU ada dalam posisi itu untukku. Bagaimana? Hm?" tunjuk pemuda albino itu sambil menyeringai.

Tak ada kerja yang merepotkan. Tak ada penurunan harkat, martabat, dan derajat… sebentar, itu sedikit. Yang pasti, Ivan tahu kalau pemuda itu bersungguh-sungguh. Jika Ivan menyetujui permintaan manusia satu ini, ia bisa mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali perlahan-lahan…

Kemudian merebut kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

"_Da!_" seru Ivan. "Tentu saja, Kak Gilbert! Aku akan sangaaaat senang!"

"Eit! Panggil aku Gilbert Beilschmidt Yang HEBAT! Besok aku akan menjadi menggantikan ayahku menjadi penguasa baru Prussia, kau tahu?!" sela Gilbert.

Ivan tertawa canggung. Dasar, pangeran sok hebat ini tak ada habis-habisnya membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

# # # #

*1. Enzi = Klan vampir mirip Nazi Jerman di universe ini.

*2. _Da _(да – dibaca 'da') = Ya (Russian)

*3. _Spasibo_ (спасибо – dibaca 'spasiba')= Terima kasih (Russian)

*4. _Dobri vyecher, moi tovarishchi (__Добрый вечер__, _моитоварищи_) =_ Selamat malam, rekan-rekanku (Russian)

*5. Buonasera = Selamat malam (Italian)

*6. Guten abend = Selamat malam (German)

*7. Bol'shoe spasibo _(__Большое спасибо__!__) = _Terima kasih banyak! (Russian)

Google translate? Ya. Tulisannya doang. Ada yang tau aplikasi buat convert huruf latin ke huruf Cyrillic?

Inspirasi historis di chapter ini: World War II – Rusia 'ditipu' Jerman yang mengajak aliansi diantara keduanya, berakhir dengan Jerman, Italia, dkk. malah menyerang Rusia secara tiba-tiba (ada versi yang bilang kalau malah Rusia yang nyerang Jerman. Mana yang bener?).

Prussia harusnya udah hilang, sebagian daerahnya pun menjadi wilayah Jerman, Rusia, dan beberapa negara lain di WW2. Kenapa aku munculin?

Aku ambil timeline cerita ini sewaktu Rusia masih jaman kekaisaran tahun 1721. Kebetulan Kingdom of Prussia mulai eksis tahun 1701, jadi ya bareng aja sekalian, hehehe. Lalu, salah satu komik strip Hetalia ada yang menggambarkan Prussia yang sempat menginvasi Rusia.

Meski tokoh personifikasi Jerman alias Ludwig Beilschmidt muncul di sini, itu karena bentuk 'penyerangan' dari pihak Jerman itu tadi terinspirasi dari peristiwa di PD II. Selain itu… Prussia juga serumpun sama Jerman kan? XD = /kebanyakan alasan /ketahuan Historically In-accurate-nya

**Baiklah, review akan sangat kami harapkan! :D**

**(Edited: 5 Januari 2013)  
><strong>


	2. His Ancestor's Secret

_**WARNING: **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, HISTORICALLY IN-ACCURATE.__ This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance with names, places, and others are pure coincidential._

_I do not own Hetalia. It is a famous work of Hidekaz Himaruya._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Gilbert menempelkan telinganya pada pintu kayu besar nan elegan menuju ruang pertemuan yang tertutup rapat. Menguping sangatlah tidak 'hebat' baginya, namun paham itu terkalahkan seketika oleh suara seorang pria yang sangat ia kenal dari dalam sehingga menarik perhatiannya.<p>

"Ya, ya, benar-benar tidak disangka. Setelah tujuh tahun, kukira kau yang sudah berubah ini benar-benar menjadi kawan dari kekaisaran utara yang terkutuk itu, Ludwig."

"Maafkan aku. Aku sengaja mengorbankan diriku menjadi monster haus darah ini demi ayah."

'_Tidak buruk juga_,' Gilbert membatin. Ia juga sempat mengira bahwa adik satu-satunya itu serius untuk mengkhianati kerajaan terhebat (pikir Gilbert) di seluruh dunia itu. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menahan seringai bangga muncul di wajah putih pucatnya.

"Ludwig, aku punya satu permintaan untukmu," titah Sang Ayah.

"Apa itu, ayah?"

"Kau tentunya ingat kalau calon tsar Rusia itu ada di sini, bukan?"

"Tentu saja, ayah."

"Ayah ingin kau awasi dia baik-baik. Meskipun efek kutukan _shrinkhitis_ takkan bisa disembuhkan kecuali dengan satu obat buatan leluhur kita yang sama, ia bisa memasuki ruangan apa saja di istana ini. Apalagi dengan posisinya sekarang adalah pembantu di sini."

Hening sejenak. "Termasuk perpustakaan bawah tanah, bukan?" Ludwig bertanya.

_Bingo. _Gilbert segera menjauhkan telinganya dari pintu. Ia pun berbalik dan berjalan mantap menyusuri koridor tanpa melunturkan seringainya. Berapa beruntungnya ia, setelah sekian lama memikirkan langkah awal menggapai impiannya, pemuda albino itu pun mendapat tujuan pertama; tempat pengap, membosankan, penuh rak-rak berjejeran berisi tumpukan buku kuno usang yang belum sekalipun ia kunjungi selama hidupnya. Cukup minta kuncinya pada _keymaster_ dan—

"Berapa banyak yang kau dengar, bruder?"

Gilbert tersentak dan membalik tubuhnya. Sejak kapan Ludwig ada di situ? Padahal belum ada sepuluh langkah ia berjalan. Kenapa ia tak mendengar pintu terbuka sekecilpun? Selain itu, bagaimana ia bisa tahu kalau dirinya menguping?

Ludwig berdiri tegak dengan tangan disilangkan di dada, kedua matanya tajam dan dingin. Gilbert sudah sering menerima ekspresi macam itu darinya ketika tertangkap basah melakukan hal sembrono, namun kali ini… sedikit berbeda.

"Yah, kudengar kau dipuji ayah," Gilbert menyeringai. "Baru kali ini aku anggap kau ini bukan orang—sebentar, kau bukan lagi manusia. Maksudku, kau bukanlah sesosok makhluk sembarangan. Kau hebat! Meski tak sehebat aku. Kesesese…"

"Hanya itu?" Ludwig tak terlihat puas dengan jawabannya barusan.

"Ya iya, lah! Tentang perpustakaan itu maksudmu? B-buat apa ada tempat pengap, gelap, kuno, dan sangat tidak keren itu di istana ini?! Itu bukan tempat untuk orang hebat sepertiku!" Gilbert merutuki dirinya dalam hati setelah itu. Berbohong bukan sesuatu yang 'hebat' baginya, namun ada satu sisi dalam dirinya mengatakan kalau ia memang harus melakukannya. "Sudah, ah! Ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus! Daah, Westen!" pungkasnya sambil berbalik ke arah semula dan berjalan menjauh.

Westen.

Sebuah panggilan sayang dari seorang kakak yang sudah begitu lama tidak Ludwig dengarkan. Ia menunduk dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tidak, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal macam itu. Ludwig membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah berlawanan dengan Gilbert, tatapan matanya yang tajam nan tegas fokus ke depan.

"Nomor satu selesai. Sekarang, nomor dua…" gumamnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia menghilang.

* * *

><p># # # # #<p>

**The Prince and The** **Tsar**

_Chapter 2: His Ancestor's Secret_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Da! Akhirnya selesai juga!" Ivan menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan lengan kanannya. Ia menatap lantai marmer putih koridor yang mengkilap, bangga akan hasil kerjanya. Baru pertama kali ini ia melakukan hal yang biasa dikerjakan pembantu-pembantunya di mansionnya, mengepel dari lantai lima sampai lantai dasar di mana ia berada sekarang ini. Memang begitu merepotkan, namun ini adalah langkah awal baginya untuk mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi miliknya. Senyuman inosen terukir di wajah bundarnya, namun kedua matanya yang sedikit menyipit telah meneriakkan hal yang berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat.<p>

"Lagipula, semuanya akan menyatu dengan Rusia—hm?"

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Ivan menoleh ke arah pertigaan di ujung koridor, dimana sosok Gilbert berjalan cepat dan menghilang dibalik tembok. Ia lalu melihat jam pendulum besar yang terletak di salah satu sisi koridor yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam tepat. Tenggorokannya pun sudah mulai kering, perutnya pun memintanya untuk memberi makan.

"Kira-kira Gilbert punya makanan tidak, ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, penasaran. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Ivan menyandarkan peralatan pelnya pada tembok dan mulai mengikuti Gilbert, menjaga jarak sampai lima meter.

Langkahnya yang nyaris tak bersuara membawanya terus berjalan menyusuri istana besar Kerajaan Prussia. Hampir setiap koridor yang berkelok-kelok memiliki interior yang nyaris sama, bahkan hampir di setiap sisi temboknya terdapat pintu-pintu yang entah mengarah ke mana, serasa memasuki dunia labirin raksasa.

Ivan berhenti melangkah ketika Gilbert mengetuk salah satu pintu tiga kali, "Oi, Willem! Aku ingin bicara denganmu!"

Pintu kayu ek itu pun terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok pria berusia empat puluh tahunan berkumis tebal dan rambut hitam yang tersisir rapi. Ia mengenakan seragam putih-hitam, di pinggangnya terpasang sabuk yang tergantung rentetan kunci perak.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan Muda… eh, Yang Hebat?" sapa Willem. Hampir saja pria itu lupa sebutan tambahannya, mengingat sekali lupa ia mendapat jitakan dahsyat dari sang majikan.

"Antarkan aku ke perpustakaan bawah tanah. Kau pasti punya kuncinya, kan?" perintah Gilbert.

"Sungguh? Baru pertama ini Tuan Muda ingin ke—"

"Aaaagh sudah! Aku ada perlu segera!"

'_Tipikal sekali', _Ivan membatin sambil menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

Willem pun memimpin Gilbert—dan Ivan secara tidak langsung karena tidak melihatnya—berjalan menyusuri koridor dan memasuki aula utama. Aula itu begitu besar, bahkan cukup untuk menampung seribu orang lebih ketika ada suatu perayaan yang dilaksanakan di sini. Langit-langitnya menjulang tinggi disangga oleh empat pilar putih yang artistik. Di setiap sisi kanan dan kiri aula terpasang pigura-pigura besar yang menggambarkan suasana kemenangan perang, sementara sisi depannya terpasang potret lukisan raja-raja yang pernah memerintah sampai raja Friedrich II, ayah Gilbert. Ivan sempat terpukau, namun segera sadar dari lamunannya setelah Gilbert dan Willem berjarak cukup jauh darinya. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya, tak bersuara seperti biasa dan menjaga jarak.

Melewati aula, mereka menyusuri beberapa koridor lagi dan tibalah mereka pada salah satu ruangan yang ada di sisi paling pojok dari istana. Pintu pun terbuka, memperlihatkan tumpukan kotak-kotak kayu yang entah apa isinya dan berjalan pada lemari kayu raksasa di ujung ruangan. Willem mengambil salah satu kuncinya dan membukakan lemari tersebut. Terlihatlah sebuah lorong beranak tangga batu menurun, hanya kristal-kristal fosfor besar sebagai penerangan.

"Saya akan menunggu di sini. Karena Tuan tentunya dalam garis keturunan famili kerajaan, kunci perpustakaan dibuka cukup dengan meletakkan telapak tangan Tuan ke Elang Hitam Berkepala Dua yang ada pada pintu di ujung lorong. Silahkan Tuan Muda Yang Hebat menuju ke dalam," kata Willem sopan.

"Danke," ucap Gilbert sebelum berjalan turun.

Kali ini Willem baru menyadari kehadiran Ivan ketika vampir cilik itu ikut melangkah masuk. Ivan yang ketahuan mendongak dan menatap Willem tepat di mata, meletakkan jari telunjuk kanan di depan bibirnya, sementara sebuah senyuman manis khasnya terbentuk di bibir mungilnya.

"Sssst~" Ivan mendesis. Willem menegang seketika, badannya gemetar, keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahinya. Meskipun Ivan hanya ingin menyuruh Willem sekedar diam, namun desisannya tak jauh beda dengan kobra yang siap mencaplok mangsanya. Ivan pun mulai menuruni tangga, mengikuti Gilbert lagi.

Keduanya menyusuri puluhan anak tangga spiral hingga mereka sampai di lorong batu yang tak jauh beda dengan gua. Sebuah pintu kayu yang tingginya dua kali Gilbert menyambut mereka di ujung lorong. Di tengah-tengah pintu itu tersemat sebuah batu kristal hitam sebesar telapak tangan yang berbentuk burung elang berkepala dua, persis yang dikatakan Willem sebelumnya. Gilbert melepas armor tangan perak sebelah kanan dan menyentuhkan telapak tangannya pada batu tersebut. Batu itu berkilat sekilas, bunyi klik terdengar sedetik kemudian. Ia pakai kembali armor tangannya dan didorongnya pintu kayu itu, pemandangan ratusan rak-rak bersawang berisi jajaran buku-buku kuno berdebu pun menyambutnya. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu, ruangan ini begitu remang dan hanya kristal-kristal fosfor kuning keemasan yang menyelimuti tembok dan langit-langitnya menjadi satu-satunya penerangan.

"Wow…" Gilbert berdecak kagum, kedua mata rubinya menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan dengan seksama. "Berdebu sih, tapi ruangan yang keren juga," komentarnya.

"Ruangan yang begitu indah, _da?_"

Gilbert langsung menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut bukan main mendapati vampir kecil berambut perak bermata violet yang kini menatapnya inosen. "B-BAGAIMANA KAU SAMPAI SINI?!" teriaknya.

"Aku lapar, Kak Gilbert. Kupikir Kak Gilbert punya makanan, jadi aku ikuti saja, _da!_" balas Ivan polos.

Gilbert menampar dahinya sendiri, "Ya ampun, kenapa _nggak_ tinggal minta sama koki saja sih? Aku yakin dia mau memberimu jantung ayam yang barusan disembelih, deh!"

"Tapi aku baru sehari di sini, aku belum hafal semua ruangan di istana ini."

Gilbert memijat dahinya, lupa.

"Ya, ya? Kak Gilbert punya makanan, kan?" tanya Ivan lagi.

"Ya, ya, ya, nanti kuberi! Sekarang, dengarkan aku. Kau ingin menjadi _partner-_ku, kan? Bantu aku mencari buku tentang obat-obatan dulu, oke?" perintah Gilbert sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tentu saja, _tovarishch*__1__!_" balas Ivan riang, kemudian mulai mencari-cari dari rak paling ujung.

Gilbert menyeringai. Resep ramuan pengecil fisik ala leluhurnya sungguh efektif. Tak butuh waktu lama, vampir—mendadak kecil—itu sudah menunjukkan ketertarikan untuk tetap setia menjadi pengawal sekaligus _partner-_nya. Dengan keadaan kekuatan yang terkunci akibat ramuan itu, Ivan takkan bisa kabur dari Prussia, dan tak ada jalan lain selain mengikuti apa kata para penguasa Prussia jika ingin selamat. Semakin lama ia bersama Gilbert, maka semakin loyal si vampir itu padanya.

Bayangkan, sesosok calon tsar Kekaisaran Vampir Rusia terkenal dengan kekuatannya yang luar biasa, paling ditakuti seantero dunia, menjadi bawahan dari seorang calon raja baru Prussia! Ayahnya yang begitu hebat sudah berhasil mengambil alih kekuasaan dari genggaman Ivan Braginsky dan menjadikan klan-klan bawahannya bertekuk lutut pada Prussia. Jika giliran dirinya berkuasa, ia mulai terbayang akan semua tanah di bumi ini dari ujung timur sampai barat adalah wilayah kekuasaannya. Gilbert tersenyum lebar, sungguh gambaran kehidupan yang luar biasa (baginya).

Langkah satu: Sembuhkan _shrinkhitis _pada Braginsky. Seiring berjalannya waktu mencari obatnya, buatlah ia makin loyal terhadapmu. Tentu saja, Gilbert belum dan tidak akan pernah menceritakan rencana besarnya pada siapapun, bahkan ayahnya sendiri.

# # # # #

Jam pendulum besar yang berdiri di salah satu pojok ruangan berdentang, kedua jarumnya menunjuk tepat ke arah dua belas, sementara Gilbert belum menemukan apa yang dicarinya sama sekali. Puluhan tumpuk buku farmasi tebal telah ia periksa, tak ada satupun nama obat yang berhubungan dengan _shrinkhitis_. Kini ia duduk sila ditemani puluhan buku, membaca setiap kalimat-kalimat yang tertulis diatas kertas yang sudah menguning. Lingkaran hitam sudah terbentuk di matanya yang lelah membaca di kegelapan, kulitnya yang putih pucat dan kedua mata merahnya membuatnya tampak seperti mayat hidup.

"Kak Gilbert, buku ini terlihat beda sendiri dengan yang lain," ujar Ivan dari salah satu sisi ruangan, entah di mana.

"Beda apanya maksudmu?!" tanya Gilbert ketus, keputus asaan mulai terlihat di raut mukanya.

"Coba kemari. Aku di satu rak di belakang Kak Gilbert sekarang."

Gilbert pun berdiri dan meletakkan bukunya, kemudian berjalan ke balik rak di mana Ivan berdiri pada tangga kecil setinggi kepala Gilbert, sementara tangan kanan mungilnya mencoba mengeluarkan salah satu buku yang terhimpit oleh buku-buku tebal yang lain. Gilbert menghela nafas dan membantu Ivan mengeluarkan buku besar itu kemudian membersihkan debu yang menempel pada sampulnya. Ia periksa sampul depan dan belakangnya, tidak seperti buku lain. Sampulnya begitu tebal terbuat dari karton yang dilapisi kertas yang tebal pula. Ia baca pengarangnya, dan tersenyum setelah mengetahui kalau buku ini adalah karangan kakek dari kakeknya nenek kakeknya kakek ayahnya Gilbert. Ornamen-ornamen indah berwarna putih yang meneriakkan 'harapan' menghiasi sampul hijaunya yang segar. Ia buka daftar isinya dan membaca sekilas hingga ia menemukan satu jenis ramuan.

_Minusculus tonic_.

Ia buka halaman yang menerangkan tentang tonik itu dan mulai membacanya, Ivan memiringkan badannya sedikit sehingga bisa ikut membaca keterangannya.

"Sebuah tonik yang dibuat sebagai senjata biologi yang pernah diproduksi secara rahasia pada masa Perang Dunia Lima Abad yang melibatkan negara-negara di tanah Eropa Timur, Tengah, dan Barat, Asia Timur, dan Afrika Utara, bla bla bla—aku butuh penjelasan, bukan sejarahnya, duh!" gerutu Gilbert.

"Mungkin ini?" Ivan menunjukkan salah satu paragraf di bagian tengah halaman.

_Terbuat dari esensi bunga chronaparvia yang diketahui memiliki zat __nanochronosium__ yang dapat menstimulasi sel-sel otak untuk membuka memori masa lalu peminumnya, mengambil gambaran-gambaran fisiknya, kemudian merombak seluruh DNA dalam sel-sel anggota gerak pasif dan anggota gerak aktif sehingga tubuh menjadi mengecil, dikenal dengan sebutan __shrinkhitis__. _

_Selain mengalami perubahan fisik, __nanochronosium__ penyebab __shrinkhitis__ juga dapat merubah pola pikir, namun tidak mengulang memori orang itu ke masa lalunya. Oleh karena itu, Minusculus tonic sangat efektif digunakan dalam 'mengunci' kekuatan fisik orang dewasa sehingga banyak digunakan dalam masa perang._

Gilbert sengaja melewati beberapa paragraf berisi kandungan-kandungan zat lain yang diuraikan dengan cara yang kelewat ilmiah hingga ia sampai pada satu kalimat yang sanggup membuat harapannya nyaris hancur.

_Belum pernah ada yang mampu membuat obat penyembuh yang sesungguhnya._

"# %#! APA-APAAN INI?! DASAR _NGGAK AWESOME!_" rutuk Gilbert, bahkan Ivan harus menutup telinganya.

_Pasti ada jawabannya, pasti ada jawabannya,_ Gilbert mengatakan tiga kata itu berulang kali layaknya mantra di benaknya sambil terus memindai setiap kata dalam halaman itu. Ia mencoba membuka halaman berikutnya, senyuman lebar bersamaan dengan harapan baru kembali muncul di wajahnya.

_Tidak sembarang bahan digunakan untuk membuat __Ridisculus potion,__ obat penyembuh __shrinkhitis.__ Berikut adalah bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan:_

_Buah pohon Cemara Penyendiri berwarna merah yang tumbuh di tepi tebing terjal di Pantai Kerikil, California, Benua Amerika._

Gilbert mengangkat salah satu alisnya. _'Serius?'_

_Tujuh bunga lumut api yang tumbuh di Tanah Antartika._

Kedua mata rubinya itu mulai membulat sementara Ivan tetap fokus membaca.

_Mata mumi Pharaoh Takkhamun di Giza._

"Wow," komentar Gilbert singkat. Ivan mulai terlihat cemas.

_Saliva Naga Kodomo yang hidup di Asia Tenggara._

Ivan memucat, Gilbert tersenyum canggung. Sepertinya ia tahu alasan kenapa belum ada seorangpun yang mampu membuat obatnya.

_Telunjuk Troll yang dicuci dengan air dari tujuh sungai terbesar di tujuh kontinen._

Gilbert hanya bisa meringis kaku sementara Ivan mulai memainkan jemarinya di ujung syalnya, wajahnya semakin pucat.

_Kantung kangguru yang direbus dengan air tajin._

Ivan merasa ada gumpalan yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Ini juga menunjukkan bahwa Gilbert harus membawa sekarung beras dari Asia Tenggara untuk merebus bahan yang satu ini.

_Bunga Led yang hanya tumbuh pada tiap malam aurora di daerah terutara Pegunungan Ural, Siberia._

_Semua bahan ini direbus dalam satu kuali dan hanya bisa dimasak oleh orang yang disukai atau dicintai oleh penderita __shrinkhitis__._

Gilbert hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Ia berpikir, apakah sungguh barang-barang yang sangat diragukan untuk dikonsumsi tersebut berkhasiat sebagai obat? Demi Fritz Tua yang kini tengah menguasai seluruh Prussia yang HEBAT, ia yakin kalau obat ini belum diuji kelayakannya!

"BAIKLAH!" seru Gilbert sambil menutup bukunya. "Entah apa halangan dan rintangannya, pokoknya AKU, Gilbert Beilschmidt Yang HEBAT akan berjalan KELILING DUNIA untuk—" belum selesai pangeran narsis itu memproklamirkan tekadnya, ia mendengar erangan kecil disampingnya.

"Hei… Braginsky…?"

Ivan masih berdiri di tangga, kini sambil memegangi perutnya, kepalanya tertunduk sehingga matanya tertutup poninya yang cukup tebal. Salah satu tangannya memegangi kaki tangga, badannya membungkuk dan nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah.

Kecemasan mulai tampak di raut muka pemuda albino itu, "Hei, hei… Aku tahu ini menjijikkan, tapi pertimbangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah kau kembali seperti semula!"

"Ugh…"

"Braginsky? Kau… baik-baik saja, kan?"

"A-aku… tak tahan lagi…"

"Hei, hei, hei, ayo kubawa kau keluar kalau kau mau—"

"Tidak, bukan itu…"

"Ayolah, bilang sa—" Gilbert terhenti dan membelalakkan mata ketika Ivan menoleh padanya dengan kedua mata violet yang berpijar, bibirnya mengumbar senyuman polos yang meneriakkan sesuatu yang berbanding terbalik dari kenampakannya.

"Kolkolkolkol~" Ivan melompat dari tangga dan mendarat di badan Gilbert, mencengkeramnya erat-erat hingga mereka jatuh dengan Ivan yang menahan kedua pundaknya dengan cengkeraman sekeras baja di atasnya.

"B-Braginsky! Ada apa denganmu?!" tanya Gilbert panik. Ia mencoba melepaskan vampir cilik itu, namun sia-sia. Ia baru ingat akan kekuatan tersembunyi setiap vampir jika mereka perut mereka sudah meminta asupan makanan.

"_Da, _aku sudah lapar Kak Gilbert!" jawab Ivan, senyuman inosen pembunuh itu masih menempel di wajahnya. "Beri aku darahmu saja, Kak Gilbert! Kolkolkolkol~"

"Braginsky! Sadarlah! Aku bawa kau ke ruang medika—AAAGH!" Hal berikutnya yang Gilbert tahu adalah lehernya kini yang sudah dihunjam dua taring kecil yang tajam dari monster kecil itu. Beberapa tetes cairan merah metalik itu mengalir dari lehernya. Merasakan darahnya sedikit semi sedikit tersedot, ia tak dapat berkutik. Pandangannya mengabur, ia melihat kepulan kabut putih dari tiap sisi badannya.

Tunggu sebentar. Kabut?

Gilbert menutup matanya. Ia sudah tidak mau tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi. Apa yang ia rasakan berikutnya adalah dicabutnya kedua taring penghisap itu dari lehernya dan sentuhan sesuatu yang lunak dan basah membersihkan darah di lehernya. Yang jelas, ia bersyukur masih bisa bernafas sampai detik ini.

"Perasaanku saja atau Gilbert memang mengecil, _da_?"

Gilbert kaget, suara itu begitu mirip dengan Ivan, hanya sedikit lebih berat. Ia memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka matanya perlahan dan terkejut dengan apa yang ia dapatkan.

Seorang pria muda bertubuh tinggi besar, bermata violet yang menatapnya polos, rambut pirang keperakan pendek, dan tentu saja senyuman manis itu yang masih meninggalkan sedikit noda kemerahan. Tak lupa dengan syal merah muda keputihan panjang yang masih melilit di lehernya.

Gilbert berada di bawah sesosok Ivan Braginsky yang masih menahan kedua pundaknya di lantai kayu perpustakaan.

Ivan menyeringai kecil, "Mungkin tanpa obat itu kau akan menyatu dengan Rusia."

# # # # #

**Inspirasi historis: -**

**Baiklah, review akan sangat kami harapkan! :D**

**(Edited: 5 Januari 2013)**


	3. HIS-tory

**Oh.  
><strong>**Sudah lama banget gak update... *digebuk massa*  
>Err oke, mohon maaf atas keterlambatan yang amat sangat... T_T Kami sibuk sama sekolah (dan kegiatan di DeviantART) jadi hampir gak pernah cek2 FFN apa lagi akun sendiri... T_T<br>Jujur kami nggak membiarkan fic ini kok, hehe :B  
>Jadi, sebagai permohonan maaf kami update 2 chapter sekaligus! Mohon kritik dan sarannya, ya! :D<strong>

Terima kasih sekali buat Demon D. Dino dan Lady Raven atas review kalian! Yep, mereka keliling dunia! Dan kami pikir juga "memutar-balikkan" posisi Russia-Prussia kayaknya lucu juga sih, hehehe. Awalnya aku kira cerita ini jelek banget, tapi komentar kalian berhasil menaikkan semangat kami lagi~ \^o^/

_**WARNING:** ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, HISTORICALLY IN-ACCURATE. This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance with names, places, and others are pure coincidential._

_I do not own Hetalia. It is a famous work of Hidekaz Himaruya._  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p>Gilbert dalam masalah besar. Sangat besar. 'Kehebatan' dirinya seakan meninggalkannya dalam kecepatan seratus kilometer per detik pada saat itu juga, rela menjauh dari kehadiran salah satu (calon) Tsar terganas kedua setelah Vladimir Braginsky di sepanjang sejarah Rusia daripada disula secara psikis olehnya.<p>

Ivan berdiri dan mengamati tubuhnya dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Kini ia telah kembali ke tubuh tinggi besarnya yang semula. Syal merah muda keputihan yang ia kenakan tetap sama, meskipun begitu ia tidak tahu darimana dan kapan ia mengenakan kain putih tebal panjang seperti baju gamis yang menyelimuti seluruh batang tubuh hingga mata kakinya. Paling tidak masih ada sehelai pakaian yang menutupi bagian bawahnya.

Ivan membungkukkan punggungnya sedikit, kedua tangannya disilangkan, kedua mata violet polosnya mengamati Gilbert yang masih terlentang di lantai kayu, terpaku akan tranformasi tak terduga yang terjadi barusan. "Wah, aku tidak menemukannya di buku tadi, tapi benarkah efek _shrinkhitis_ akan berpindah ketika penderita menggigit orang lain, _da_?" tanyanya penasaran.

Pertanyaan retoris itu membuat Gilbert sadar akan satu hal. Ia cepat-cepat duduk, mengamati seluruh badannya dan terkejut bukan main dengan apa yang ia temukan. Baju kebanggaannya telah merenggang, bahkan kedua lengannya harus tertutupi lengan bajunya yang panjang. Ia menggulung lengan baju itu dan mengamati tangannya, tidak lagi besar dan kuat. Tangan itu begitu kecil dan rapuh, seperti yang sering ia lihat di album foto masa kecilnya ketika ia berusia sepuluh tahun.

"Tidak… mungkin…" gumam Gilbert. Kini ia makin dikejutkan dengan suaranya yang tidak terdengar tangguh lagi.

Ivan terkikik geli melihat reaksinya, "Tentu saja mungkin. Gilbert melihatnya sendiri, _da_?"

Kedua iris rubinya menatap tegang pada raksasa haus darah yang kini berdiri menjulang di depannya. Benar-benar buruk, putra mahkota Kerajaan Prussia itu harus berada di situasi yang sama sekali tidak ia duga dan sukai, terjebak di perpustakaan bawah tanah yang gelap dengan kondisi fisik yang tidak memungkinkan, 'ditemani' oleh sosok Ivan Braginsky yang asli. Terlebih lagi, tak ada satu pun sebilah pedang atau semacam itu di dekatnya.

"Sekarang…" Ivan memulai, energi hitam mulai memancar dari sekujur tubuh Vampir dari Utara itu. Sepasang mata violet itu melotot sementara bibirnya memperlihatkan senyuman maut khasnya, "Menyatulah denganku , _da_? Kol kol kol kol kol…"

"TIDAK MAUUU!" Gilbert berteriak dan menyobek bagian mantel hitam bajunya untuk menutupi tubuhnya kemudian berlari menjauh dengan panik.

* * *

><p># # # #<p>

**The Prince And The Tsar**

_Chapter 3: HIS-tory_

* * *

><p>Senyuman polos itu kini berubah menjadi seringai iblis. <em>Kol<em>, satu kata yang berarti ancaman nyawa itu terus diucapkannya layaknya mantra. Sedetik kemudian, Ivan menghilang. Gilbert merasakan sesuatu seperti angin yang melesat melewatinya, kemudian mengerem langkahnya setelah melihat Ivan muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya. Ivan mengambil sesuatu mirip pipa besi panjang yang bersandar di tembok di dekatnya, seketika besi itu terselimuti es hingga membungkus seluruhnya dengan ujung yang tajam. Ditodongkan itu pada Gilbert, membuat Gilbert lari terbirit-birit ke bagian lain perpustakaan.

Namun usahanya sia-sia, sekali lagi kecepatan vampir berambut keperakan itu membuat Gilbert harus berhenti lagi setelah melihat tombak es di atasnya yang siap dihunjamkan Ivan ke kepalanya. Kekuatan kepanikan memang membantu, satu detik sebelum tombak itu tertancap padanya, Gilbert berhasil menghindar dan membiarkan Ivan menghunjamkan tongkat es itu ke lantai kayu.

Bagai tikus diincar kucing yang lapar, Gilbert kabur lagi. Mata dan pikirannya dibutakan dengan kepanikan dan rasa takut terhebat yang pernah ia rasakan. Ia berlari panik menyusuri melewati rak-rak berdebu itu tanpa menghiraukan beberapa tumpukan buku yang jatuh berserakan. Dia masih ingin hidup, demi Tuhan! Sayang harapan itu hancur berkeping-keping ketika ia bertemu dengan rak besar yang menghalangi jalannya. Ketika ia akan membalik, disana sudah ada Ivan yang siap mencabut nyawanya.

"Maaf, _moi tovarishch._ Kau sudah menolak tawaranku. Kurasa akhirnya sudah jelas, _da?_" kata Ivan, masih dengan senyuman khasnya.

"K-kau… PENGKHIANAT!" teriak Gilbert disela kepanikannya.

Sejenak Ivan terhenyak. Kata itu terdengar familiar dibenaknya. Tiba-tiba sebuah gambaran peristiwa satu malam yang lalu muncul di ingatannya, melibatkan dia, ketiga pelayan setianya, dan kedua sekutu terbaiknya.

'_Ghh… P-pengkhianat…' _satu kata yang sama diucapkan oleh Ivan sendiri pada kelima orang itu.

"Braginsky! Kamu kemarin sudah janji sama aku! Kamu kemarin bilang kalau kamu mau menjadi _partner-_ku! Kamu punya keinginan yang sama denganku, kan?! Tapi sekarang kau mau membunuhku! Aku tidak mau berteman lagi denganmu, Braginsky!" pada saat ini, Gilbert berani menatap Ivan tepat di wajah.

Jika Ivan tidak salah lihat, ia melihat setitik air mata terkumpul di kedua mata rubi itu.

"AKU BENCI KAU!"

Sebuah pernyataan yang terlalu sering Ivan dengar dari musuh-musuhnya. Sebuah pernyataan yang berarti orang lain akan meninggalkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi, tiga kata yang biasa ia tidak percayai itu tepat menusuk jantung jika Gilbert yang mengatakannya.

Terlebih lagi mengingat hidupnya yang selama lima abad ini hanya dipenuhi oleh bercak darah dimanapun ia berada.

Inikah Gilbert Beilschmidt? Seorang pangeran pemberani yang selalu menganggap dirinya orang terhebat di dunia? Anak kecil dengan ciri fisik sama yang kini tengah menahan tangisannya sekuat tenaga layaknya anak SD sok tegar yang baru saja dikerjai habis-habisan oleh teman-temannya?

"K-kalau ayah di sini… K-kau akan habis! Lihat saja nanti!" Gilbert tetap berusaha untuk tidak menangis, meskipun air matanya sudah mengalir di pipi putih pucatnya.

Pada saat itu Ivan merasakan energi aneh mengalir disekujur tubuhnya seperti yang ia rasakan setelah diracuni semalam lalu, tubuhnya pun mengecil perlahan dan kembali lagi ke wujud ciliknya. Ia mengamati kedua tangannya yang kembali mengecil, bingung. Kurang lebih lima menit ia berubah menjadi bentuk dewasanya dan kembali lagi tersegel. Lalu, diarahkan pandangannya pada Gilbert cilik yang kini duduk meringkuk dengan kepala tertunduk dalam.

"Gil…?" panggil Ivan pelan, wajahnya melunak.

"PERGI!" usir Gilbert.

Tak terpengaruh, Ivan melangkah mendekat dan berdiri di samping Gilbert. "Gilbert…?" Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke pundak Gilbert, hanya untuk mendapat tamparan keras dari anak laki-laki albino itu.

"Gil… Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu…" kata Ivan pelan.

"BERTEMAN APANYA?!" balas Gilbert ketus, masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di lutut. "Kamu sebut itu berteman, brengsek?!"

"Gil, aku tak bermaksud begitu!" Ivan menyanggah. "Aku hanya ingin semua orang di dunia ini mau bersamaku! Bukankah Gil punya keinginan sama denganku?"

Gilbert tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa, namun itu adalah fakta yang ada pada dirinya. Ivan pun melanjutkan lagi, "Mungkin Gil kira aku dan keluargaku hidup rukun bersama keluarga vampir lain. Di Rusia… sudah terlalu banyak keluarga teman-temanku yang mati karena bertengkar dengan sesamanya… Terutama dengan keluargaku."

Gilbert mengangkat wajahnya sedikit. Ia teringat sebuah cerita dari gurunya sewaktu masih bersekolah dulu tentang hal yang sama juga. Ia tidak menyangka Ivan termasuk saksi utamanya.

Sepasang mata violet itu menatap laintai, Ivan melanjutkan ceritanya, "Gil pasti tahu kalau keluargaku adalah penguasa di Rusia, kan? Waktu aku masih kecil, papa sakit keras. Keluarga _boyar*__1_ pun menggantikan papa untuk sementara. Tapi, mereka memimpin bukan untuk semua orang di Rusia. Mereka hanya mau kekuatan dan hartanya saja. Mereka berbuat jahat dimana-mana, bahkan… membunuh teman-teman papa."

Gilbert tetap diam dan mendengarkan.

"Mama meninggal waktu itu, ada yang bilang kalau mama diracuni. Aku, kakak, dan adik perempuanku hidup sebagai anak yatim. Tapi para _boyar_ tak ada satu pun yang peduli. Kami dibiarkan begitu saja… dianggap asing, dibiarkan kedinginan dan kelaparan… Untunglah setelah papa sembuh keadaan membaik. Tapi… lagi-lagi dari keluarga _boyar_ itu ada saja yang berbuat nakal. Papa terkenal tegas dan keras ketika memimpin. Karena sudah terlalu banyak hal buruk terjadi, papa menjadi lebih keras lagi. Gil pasti tahu kan…" Ivan mengangkat wajahnya sedikit, matanya yang menggelap menatap Gilbert. "… Anak-anak yang nakal itu harus diapakan…?"

Gilbert menelan ludahnya lalu menjawab dengan ragu, "… Err, dihukum?"

"Sampai mati, _da_~" balas Ivan enteng, senyuman khasnya kembali merekah.

Bulu kuduk Gilbert berdiri. Mungkin bagi para vampir peristiwa berdarah adalah hal yang biasa, namun tetap saja Gilbert heran dengan betapa ringannya Ivan mengatakan itu seperti seseorang yang mendukung adanya hukum pancung bagi pencuri sandal.

Tiba-tiba ekspresi Ivan membiru, ia tunundukkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan, "Aku lihat semuanya, Gil. Papa sudah berbuat banyak untuk semua. Papa selalu berpikir, kalau semua kelak akan menyatu dengan Rusia. Tapi… kenapa mereka masih membenci papa…?" Gilbert berani bersumpah ia melihat setitik air mata mengalir di pipi vampir cilik itu, "Kenapa… mereka masih tidak mau rukun satu sama lain…?"

Gilbert tidak mengerti. Beberapa jam lalu Ivan dengan senang hati mengikutinya. Barusan juga Ivan dewasa membuat nyawanya nyaris melayang. Kali ini Ivan yang tersegel mencurahkan seluruh kisah hidupnya pada dirinya. Perubahan suasana hati dadakannya… sebuah tipu daya? Tapi Gilbert meragukan itu. Lalu, apa maksud Ivan sebenarnya?

"Rusia terus begitu sampai perang yang lalu. Tentaramu berhasil membuat papa hampir mati waktu itu. Gil tahu kan, apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

'_Kau ambil alih komando dan menyerang balik tentara terhebat sedunia dengan cara yang tidak jauh beda dari kombinasi jutaan yeti yang mengamuk dirasuki iblis-iblis licik kelas kakap.' _Gilbert membatin kesal, mengingat kekalahan negara tercintanya saat perang ekspansi waktu itu.

"_Da~!_ Benar sekali, Gil!" celetuk Ivan riang.

Gilbert tersentak kaget. Dia bisa membaca pikiran orang?!

Ivan tersenyum, aura hitam terpancar dari kedua mata violetnya, "Manusia seperti kalian benar-benar jahat, _da._ Kalian memanfaatkan keadaan Rusia yang tidak bagus. Untungnya semua rekan-rekanku sadar niat kalian waktu itu. Kalian mengganggu kami, _da_. Karena kalian mengganggu, siapapun yang ikut campur akan berakhir mengenaskan di tangan kami, _da_~"

Gilbert hanya bisa tersenyum kaku, mengingat ribuan pasukan kerajaan dan negara aliansi lainnya tumbang dengan keadaan kepala terpisah dari badannya dalam sehari. Tapi, ada satu hal yang tidak ia pahami. Ia tegakkan posisi duduknya dan menatap Ivan tepat di wajah. "Kalau kamu benci dengan manusia, kenapa kemarin kamu menerima permintaanku?" tanyanya.

"Kamu sendiri kenapa menginginkanku untuk menjadi _partner-_mu?" tanya Ivan balik.

Mereka terdiam. Jawabannya mudah; keduanya ingin diperhatikan keberadaannya. Gilbert tentu ingin semua orang di dunia ini mengenalnya, entah bagaimana caranya. Ivan, dibalik keinginannya untuk menguasai dunia, ia ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki teman dan lepas dari kehidupannya yang kejam. Sayang, mereka tidak bisa menerjemahkan pikiran itu dalam kalimat yang pas.

"Gil mau tahu sesuatu?" Ivan memulai.

"Apa?" Gilbert mendongak.

Ivan masih tertunduk dan berkata, "Waktu Gil menolak permintaanku tadi… aku merasa marah… dan sedih."

Sekali lagi, Gilbert tidak mengerti jalan pikiran makhluk kecil di depannya. Ingatannya berputar balik pada saat sebelum Ivan mencoba membunuhnya.

'_Menyatulah denganku, da?'_

Setelah kalimat itu, serangan pun diluncurkan. Apakah itu cara dia mengutarakan permintaan pertemanan? Kedengarannya seperti sekelompok penjajah yang ingin menginvasi wilayah vital negara sasarannya…

"Kau ini aneh ya," komentar Gilbert.

Ivan mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat bingung. Pada saat itu, ia melihat Gilbert dikelilingi kepulan asap kuning cerah yang nampak keluar dari sekelilingnya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, pandangan terkunci, membiarkan asap itu menyelubungi seluruh tubuh Gilbert. Tak lama kemudian asap itu menghilang, memperlihatkan Gilbert dewasa dengan baju sama seperti yang dikenakan Ivan.

"Lho? Gil… menjadi Kak Gilbert?" tanya Ivan polos.

Gilbert berkedip beberapa kali, bingung. Ia mengamati kedua tangannya dan tersenyum lebar. Senyumnya merekah lebih lagi ketika ia berdiri dan mendapati dirinya yang telah kembali normal. Kedua mata rubinya beralih pada Ivan yang menatapnya seakan meminta sebuah jawaban. Ia menyeringai dan kembali duduk di hadapan Ivan, kini dengan posisi bersila.

"Oke. Aku minta kau lupakan kejadian barusan asal kau tahu saja nak, merengek itu sudah ku-ha-pus dari kamus HEBAT-ku. Jadi…" Gilbert menarik nafas panjang lalu tatap Ivan tepat di mata kemudian melanjutkan, "Sekali lagi… kau makhluk teraneh yang pernah aku temui."

Lebih tepatnya… tak bisa diprediksi.

Ivan melirik ke samping, bingung. Gilbert menghela nafas dan berkata lagi, "Oke, oke, lupakan saja. Sekarang dengarkan aku. Aku beri kau kesempatan sekali lagi. Bagaimana?"

Ivan mendongak, menatap Gilbert. "Kak Gilbert… yakin?"

"Yap. Tapi ketika aku mendapati kamu menyerangku lagi… Kkhhh!" Gilbert memperagakan aksi pemenggalan dengan jari telunjuknya yang menggores tenggorokannya, kedua mata merahnya mengebor tepat di kedua mata Ivan. "… dalam bentuk tersegelmu. Paham?"

"_Da,_" jawab Ivan singkat, tak merasa ngeri sedikitpun.

Gilbert menyeringai, "Bagus. Aku mau memakai bajuku yang entah jatuh di mana tadi… JANGAN MENGINTIP!"

"A-hu! Tenang, Kak Gilbert~"

Setelah mencari selama beberapa saat, Gilbert pun menemukan baju kebanggaannya tergeletak kusut di salah satu sisi perpustakaan. Melihat sekeliling sejenak, siapa tahu si kecil itu mengintip entah dari mana… Setelah yakin tak ada seorangpun, ia mulai melucuti garmen putihnya dan menggantinya dengan bajunya yang semula. Ia sempat jengkel dengan jubah bergambar elang hitam yang tadi terpaksa dirobeknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Setelah siap, ia berdiri sambil menyampirkan jubah itu di pundaknya dan mencari buku penting yang ia baca beberapa saat lalu. Ia ingat tergeletak di sekitar situ… nah. Gilbert membungkuk dan mengambil buku besar hijau yang terbuka itu dan menutupnya kembali. Ini tentu akan sangat membantu dalam perjalanannya nanti. Kemudian, ia berjalan kembali di mana Ivan berada dan mengajaknya pergi keluar ruangan tanpa menyadari kehadiran sebuah palang logam kecil berwarna hitam dengan sebuah mata yang melotot lebar menyaksikan setiap gerak-geriknya dari langit-langit yang gelap.

# # # # #

"S-sekarang juga?"

"Yap. Kalau besok tentu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mau rencana ini diketahui siapa-siapa."

Gilbert dengan cekatan mengambil beberapa setel pakaian, buku medis dari perpustakaan tadi, peta dunia, dan perbekalan lain yang dibutuhkan untuk petualangannya nanti. Tidak perlu barang-barang yang mencolok, selama itu hangat dan melindungi selama perjalanannya. Ia ambil sekantong emas tersimpan dalam peti besar di pojok ruangan, kemudian ia masukkan kantong itu ke dalam tas punggung besar bersama bekalnya yang lain. Ia tidak lagi menggunakan pakaian royalnya, ia hanya mengenakan baju _turtleneck_ putih berlengan panjang yang digulung hingga siku, rompi kulit hitam, armor tangan favoritnya, dan celana panjang hitam yang dari betis hingga ujung dimasukkan ke dalam sepatu bot gunung hitam bertali putihnya. Tak lupa ia membawa sepasang _zweihander_ untuk melindungi diri. Ia pasang kedua pedang yang masih terbungkus sarung itu di sisi kanan dan kiri sabuknya.

"Baiklah… paling tidak ini cukup untuk kita berdua," gumam Gilbert.

"Aku boleh bawa ini ya?" kata Ivan sambil menunjukkan pipa ledeng besi panjang di tangannya.

Gilbert menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan skeptis, "Dari mana kau dapatkan itu?"

"Aku tadi sempat melihat-lihat setiap benda di sini. Aku menemukannya diantara lemari baju dan meja kayu itu," jawab Ivan sambil menunjuk dua benda yang disebutnya tadi di salah satu sisi ruangan.

"Aku tak ingat menaruh pipa ledeng di situ… tapi ya sudahlah. Ambil saja. Sekarang, bagaimana caranya kita pergi diam-diam? Hmm…" gumam Gilbert sambil berjalan bolak-balik.

"Boleh kuhabiskan darah para penjaga, _da?_" usul Ivan polos, aura gelap nampak keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya.

"Braginsky… aku suka caramu, tapi bisakah kau memikirkan sesuatu yang SEDIKIT NORMAL?!" bantah Gilbert. Mau bagaimanapun juga ia tidak mau para penjaga istananya yang 'hebat' itu menderita. Sisi lain, itu tentu membuat keadaan kacau.

"Lompat dari jendela?" usul Ivan lagi.

"Sekali lagi, pikirkan sesuatu yang—BRAGINSKY!" Gilbert tak mampu menahan kepanikannya ketika Ivan yang entah kapan berdiri di bingkai jendela kini melompat turun dari ketinggian sepuluh meter di atas tanah.

Gilbert cepat-cepat melihat ke bawah dan menganga setelah mendapati tak ada segores luka satupun di tubuh vampir cilik itu. Ivan hanya tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya dan menatapnya riang layaknya anak kecil yang tak berdosa.

Kini Ivan melambaikan tangannya lagi, mengajak Gilbert untuk turun dengan cara yang sama. Gilbert memucat dan membantah, "B-bego! Mungkin kemampuan melompatmu tidak tersegel, tapi aku ini manusia biasa, dasar vampir gila!"

"Nanti aku tangkap Kak Gilbert, kok!"

"NGGAK!" bantah Gilbert lagi, kemudian membalik tubuhnya untuk mengamati dengan seksama keadaan sekelilingnya. Ia mulai menjelajahi setiap perabot di kamarnya hingga menemukan sebuah tali tambang besar yang terletak di petinya.

"Aku lupa kenapa ini ada di sini, tapi okelah…" gumamnya dan mengambil tali itu. Ia rentangkan tali besar itu, dan nampaknya cukup untuk sampai di bawah sana.

Gilbert mengambil tas punggungnya dan berjalan kearah jendela, lalu melemparkan salah satu ujung tali ke bawah. Kemudian, ia menali mati ujung tali yang dipegangnya ke salah satu kaki ranjang yang berat. Gilbert menyeringai puas, kemudian berjalan ke jendela. Namun, langkahnya tertahan setelah mendengar kicauan burung dari meja di pojok ruangan.

"Gilbird…?" gumam Gilbert pada burung kuning kecil yang mengepak-kepakkan sayapnya sambil terus berkicau di dalam sangkar besar.

Gilbert pun berjalan mendekati burung kecil yang terus berkicau itu dan berlutut sehingga ia bisa menatap peliharaan kesayangannya tepat di mata, "Gilbird, kau harus tetap di sini. Aku tidak mau hal buruk terjadi padamu di perjalanan."

Burung kecil itu tetap berkicau, ingin dirinya ikut berpetualang bersama tuannya.

Gilbert menghela nafas dan melanjutkan, "Gilbird, kau memang sahabatku. Tapi aku melakukan ini dengan Ivan untuk kita semua!"

"Cip…" Gilbird tak lagi mengepak-kepakkan sayapnya dan diam menunduk. Kedua mata hitamnya yang terlihat sayu membuat Gilbert sempat menitikkan air mata… dalam batinnya.

Gilbert tersenyum dan membukakan sangkar itu, burung kecil itu pun kembali bersemangat ketika Gilbert mengulurkan jari telunjuknya. Dia bertengger di jari tuannya lalu dikeluarkan dari sangkarnya. Kemudian, ia terbang untuk bertengger di pundak kanan Gilbert.

"Siap untuk petualangan terhebat dalam hidupmu?" tanya Gilbert sambil menyeringai.

"Cip cip cip!" Gilbird berkicau antusias.

Gilbert, kini ditemani burung kesayangannya, berjalan lagi ke jendela dan memegang talinya. Ia menoleh kebelakang sejenak dan tersenyum. "Sampai bertemu lagi, semuanya," ucapnya. Setelah itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar jendela dan turun perlahan-lahan. Ia menghela nafas lega ketika ia sampai di bawah dengan selamat.

"Kak Gilbert, itu apa?" tanya Ivan sambil menunjuk 'gumpalan' bola bulu di pundak kanan Gilbert.

"Oh. Dia sahabatku. Ivan, ini Gilbird. Gilbird, ini Ivan. Sebaiknya kita harus cepat sebelum fajar. Terakhir aku periksa, ini sudah pukul tiga pagi," balas Gilbert.

Kini mereka berada di taman belakang istana yang begitu luas dan asri. Keadaan masih gelap, hanya beberapa obor sebagai penerangan. Mereka menyusuri jalan konblok hingga sampai di gerbang taman yang mengarah ke dinding benteng dalam, dinding yang membatasi istana dengan lingkungan warga sipil. Mendapati dua penjaga berbaju zirah bersenjatakan tombak yang masih terjaga di depannya, mereka segera sembunyi di balik semak-semak.

Gilbert mengamati kedua penjaga itu sejenak dan menemukan kilatan perak di sabuk salah satu dari mereka. "Heh, mereka memegang kuncinya? Bodoh sekali."

"Perlu aku habiskan darah mereka, _da?_" bisik Ivan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan!" balas Gilbert panik dalam bisikan. "Aku yakin kamu lebih cerdas dari ini, Braginsky!"

"Cip! Cip!" Gilbird seakan ingin memberi tahu sesuatu. Ketika Ivan dan Gilbert menoleh kearahnya, burung kuning kecil itu berkicau lagi, "Cip, cip, cip!"

Gilbert berpikir sejenak. "Kau yakin…?"

"Cip! Cip, cip!"

Pria albino itu menyeringai dan mengangguk. Kemudian, burung kecil itu terbang ke atas kepala salah satu penjaganya dan mematuknya sedikit, membuatnya kaget. Hampir saja penjaga itu menonjok Gilbird, penjaga yang satunya lagi menahan lengannya segera.

"Itu peliharaan Tuan Muda Beilschmidt, bodoh!" teriak penjaga pertama.

"Hah? B-bagaimana bisa?" kata penjaga kedua sambil mengarahkan tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan keatas kepalanya, menyentuh burung kecil itu.

Tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan si penjaga, Gilbird mematuk tangannya. "AARG! Dasar burung bodoh! Bert! Tangkap burung sialan ini!" seru penjaga kedua. Si penjaga pertama yang bernama Bert itu pun berhasil menangkap burung kuning itu dengan cekatan.

"Cip! Cip! Cip!"

"Sebaiknya kau diam dan kembali ke tempat tuanmu atau aku cincang kau jadi burung panggang!"

"Kau bilang apa pada Si Burung Ter-HEBAT di Dunia?! Kesesesese!"

Kedua penjaga itu terkejut mendapati suara ketiga dari belakangnya sebelum pandangan mereka menghitam bersamaan dengan benturan benda tumpul di kepala belakang mereka. Gilbird terbebas dari genggaman penjaga Bert dan kembali bertengger di pundak kanan si pemilik suara ketiga tadi, tuannya yang tersayang. Pria berambut perak itu pun memasukkan kedua pedangnya ke sarungnya setelah mengggunakan pangkalnya untuk memingsankan kedua penjaga itu.

"Kau tak apa kan, Gilbird?" tanya Gilbert, sebuah kicauan singkat menjadi jawaban. Gilbert pun berjongkok dan mengambil kunci yang terikat tali tipis di sabuk penjaga tadi, memutus talinya kemudian membuka gembok gerbangnya.

"Ayo, Kak Gilbert. Sebentar lagi fajar, aku harus tidur…" kata Ivan yang menghampiri Gilbert dari tempat persembunyian awalnya sambil menggosok matanya yang berat.

"Iya, iya… aku juga mau tidur. Kita cari tempat yang tersembunyi," balas Gilbert sambil membuka gerbang besi yang cukup berat itu untuk mereka dan menutupnya kembali. Tak lupa ia kunci lagi gerbangnya dan dilemparnya kunci itu ke samping penjaga tadi.

Gilbert memimpin langkah mereka, berusaha berjalan tanpa suara di jalan setapak beralaskan batu bata putih dengan dinding bata pembatas yang tinggi. Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, akhirnya sebuah lengkungan bata yang membuka jalan menuju wilayah penduduk menyambut pandangan mereka. Tak perlu waktu lama, Gilbert berjalan ke kanan di mana sebuah taman kecil sederhana berada dan berhenti di belakang pohon ek besar. Ia meletakkan tasnya dan mengambil dua kantong tidurnya, memberikan salah satunya pada Ivan. Mereka pun mengambil tempat di sela-sela akar pohon yang besar, membuka kantong tidur, mengambil posisi nyaman, membungkus seluruh tubuh mereka dan terlelap dalam waktu singkat.

# # # #

**Inspirasi historis: Biografi Tsar Ivan IV**

Tsar Ivan IV adalah Tsar Kekaisaran Rusia yang terkenal dengan keotoriteran serta kekejamannya dalam memerintah, meskipun begitu dia adalah tokoh yang berjasa memperluas Rusia dari pojok timur hingga Polandia pada zaman pertengahan serta membawa Rusia dalam masa kemakmuran. Kami browsing di internet dan ada sebuah biografi yang menceritakan tentang masa kecil Tsar Ivan yang sungguh memprihatinkan... Banyak dari keluarga bangsawan yang berebut tahta dengan cara kotor sehingga berakhir dengan kedua orang tua Tsar Ivan meninggal. Setelah itu, para bangsawan yang telah berhasil merebut tahta (demi harta, apa lagi?) membiarkan Tsar Ivan kecil terlantar bersama saudaranya.

**Baiklah, review akan sangat kami harapkan! :D**

**(Edited: 5 Januari 2013)**


	4. Promises

**Well, tergolong pendek update ini... tapi padat. :)**

_**WARNING:** ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, HISTORICALLY IN-ACCURATE. This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance with names, places, and others are pure coincidental._

_I do not own Hetalia. It is a famous work of Hidekaz Himaruya._

* * *

><p>Ketukan langkah berat yang cepat menggema di seluruh lorong gelap dari sebuah kastil. Cahaya obor yang dipasang sepanjang lorong menjadi satu-satunya penerangan, menerangi separuh wajah pria tinggi berambut pirang klimis berbaju tebal dengan kerah sedagu, berarmor besi tipis di torso dan kedua pundaknya, mantel hitam berlambang swastika hitam melawan jarum jam di dalam lingkaran merah terpaut di bawah armor pundak, menutupi punggung hingga betisnya. Kedua lengan bawahnya terbungkus armor tangan baja yang dibentuk seperti ruas berujung runcing pada bawah siku, sepasang sarung tangan kulit cokelat membungkus kedua telapak tangannya. Ia mengenakan celana panjang hitam dari kain tebal yang dimasukkan ke dalam sepatu bot tempur kulit yang dilapisi logam pada beberapa bagiannya, membungkus ujung kaki hingga betisnya. Sebilah pedang yang masih terbungkus terpasang rapi di ikat pinggangnya. Sorotan mata biru langitnya begitu tajam, bibirnya membentuk sebuah garis lurus yang tegas.<p>

Pria itu berjalan cepat hingga ia sampai di depan pintu kayu besar. Kemudian, ia mengetukkan salah satu dari dua cincin merah logam pengetuk ke pintunya. "Tuan Besar, ada hal penting yang harus saya sampaikan," kata pria itu.

"Masuk saja, Ludwig," sahut Sang Bos dari dalam.

Dibukalah pintu yang tidak terkunci itu, Ludwig pun menghampiri sesosok pria yang sedang duduk di atas kursi kayu, sibuk menulis sesuatu di mejanya, membelakangi Ludwig. Tiga lilin besar menjadi penerangannya.

"Aku harap ini yang aku butuhkan," kata pria itu datar, masih tetap menulis.

Ludwig yang berdiri lima meter di belakang bosnya pun berlutut, dengan kepala sedikit ditundukkan ia pun menjawab, "Baik, Tuan Besar. Penyegelan telah berhasil. Kini Ivan Braginsky telah dijadikan budak di Istana Kerajaan Prussia."

"Bagus. Tanpa kehadiran vampir yang merepotkan itu semua akan berjalan lebih mudah," Sang Bos membalas.

"Tapi… saya kurang begitu yakin," Ludwig menyanggah.

Sang Bos pun menghentikan aktivitasnya, kini pendengarannya ia fokuskan pada kelanjutan dari tangan kanan andalannya. "Maksudmu?"

"Kakakku... Ia ingin sekali mengembalikan Braginsky. Dia telah menemukan resep obatnya yang tersimpan di perpustakaan bawah tanah di istananya. Lalu—"

"Heh. Biarlah dia terus bermimpi. Semua bahan-bahan itu mustahil ia dapatkan. Kalaupun ia serius, butuh bertahun-tahun untuk menemukannya. Tak perlu kusebutkan juga makhluk-makhluk ganas penjaga masing-masing bahan. Si Ulrich Tua sengaja menempatkan mereka agar tak ada satu pun orang yang membuat penyembuh dari senjata biologi itu, termasuk kita; generasi-generasi penerusnya."

Mendengar pernyataan itu sempat ada rasa jengkel yang memercik di benak Ludwig, namun ditahannya. Ludwig pun menyanggahnya dengan sopan, "Maaf Tuan Besar, saya mengerti bagaimana Gilbert bertindak. Ketika dia sudah mantap dengan keputusannya, ia takkan bisa dihentikan; entah apapun halangan yang dihadapinya."

"Kalau begitu keadaannya, aku beri kau tugas baru."

Ludwig mengangkat kepalanya, "Apa itu?"

"Kau bilang ia takkan bisa dihentikan meskipun berbagai macam tantangan dihadapannya, bukan?"

"Ya…?"

Pria itu menoleh pada Ludwig, memamerkan seringai yang memamerkan taring-taringnya yang setajam pisau. "Beri dia tantangan-tantangan itu."

* * *

><p># # # #<p>

**The Tsar and The Prince**

_Chapter 4: Promises_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Gilbert membuka matanya dan berkedip beberapa kali. Dia pun membuka kantong tidurnya dan duduk sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Ketika ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya, ia mendapati lingkungan yang kurang familiar. Biasanya dia terbangun di ranjang empuknya, tapi kenapa menjadi beralas rerumputan dan berbantal akar pohon besar?<p>

Gilbert baru ingat kalau ia memang berniat tidur di bawah pohon sebelumnya.

"Ini jam berapa…?" gumamnya mengantuk. Gilbert menoleh ke arah matahari yang sudah hampir terbenam di ufuk barat dan terkejut. Dia pasti kecapekan setelah aktivitasnya subuh tadi. Sisi lain, dia harus mulai menyesuaikan dengan jadwal tidur Ivan, maka ini adalah awal yang bagus untuk melatih dirinya.

Gilbert mendengar seseorang menguap disampingnya, mendapati Ivan yang kini juga terbangun dari tidurnya. Kedua kelopak itu membuka pelan, memperlihatkan sepasang bola ungu yang kelihatannya bersinar redup.

"_Dobri vecher, _Gilbert," sapa Ivan sambil tersenyum.

Gilbert menatapnya bingung.

"Artinya 'Selamat Malam' di bahasa Rusia. Aha~" Ivan tersenyum manis.

"Cip cip cip!"

Gilbert menoleh ke atas, mendapati burung kuning kecilnya bertengger di salah satu ranting pohon besar itu. Gilbird mengepakkan kedua sayapnya dan mendarat di pundak tuannya.

"Siap untuk perjalanan hari pertama?" ucap Gilbert.

"Cip cip cip!" balas Gilbird antusias.

"Yup!" balas Ivan. Vampir cilik itu pun membuka kantung tidurnya dan melangkah keluar, lalu melipatnya dengan rapi dan dikembalikan pada Gilbert. "Ke mana kita sekarang?"

"Ada beberapa barang yang harus aku beli. Kita ke tempat Manfred, tidak begitu jauh dari sini. Oh iya. Pipamu itu kau masukkan saja ke tas," jawab Gilbert.

Ivan menoleh pada pipa temuannya yang disandarkan di batang pohon dan cemberut. "Untuk apa? Aku bisa membawanya sendiri," katanya.

"Braginsky, aku tidak mau pipa itu menjadi masalah kalau kau yang—" Gilbert berhenti setelah mendengar gumaman _'kolkolkol'_ dari Ivan. Setitik keringat dingin menetes dari dahi Gilbert. "… O-oke. Terserah kau saja."

Ivan menyeringai menang lalu mengambil pipanya. Gilbert menggendong ransel besarnya dan mulai berjalan ke jalanan penduduk yang relatif sepi, Ivan mengikuti di belakang. Mereka tak menggubris pandangan-pandangan heran dari beberapa penduduk yang lewat, heran akan kehadiran seorang pangeran yang terlihat sedang pergi piknik tanpa pengawasan apapun sedang berjalan-jalan bebas di tengah-tengah penduduk. Belum lagi dengan kehadiran sosok anak kecil berambut pirang platina bermata ungu mengenakan syal panjang mengikuti Gilbert dengan pipa ledeng di tangan kanannya, menambah rasa penasaran bahkan curiga dari penduduk sekitar.

Tak lama kemudian mereka tiba di depan rumah kayu sederhana, jendelanya yang besar menampakkan beberapa botol-botol berisi semacam cairan yang tertata rapi di dalam rak terbuka. Gilbert mendorong pintu kayu di sebelahnya, suara dentingan bel terdengar cukup keras sehingga sosok pria tua yang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih polos dan celana tiga per empat kelabu melongok dari salah satu dari beberapa rak kayu yang tertata di setiap sisi ruangannya.

Kedua mata biru muda pria itu cemerlang seketika melihat figur orang yang begitu dikenalnya yang kini sedang berdiri di depan pintu. "Ah, Pangeran Gilbert rupanya!" sapanya kemudian dan mendekati Gilbert. "Saya merasa terhormat Pangerab Gilbert datang ke tempat saya malam ini."

"Kesesese… Tak perlu formal, Manfred. Tapi maaf aku terburu-buru, ada urusan penting yang membutuhkan beberapa ramuan herbal terbaikmu," balas Gilbert, kemudian melangkah ke salah satu rak melihat-lihat botol-botolnya.

"Hohoho, ya, ya, ya… Kalau saya lihat dari caramu berpakaian… Apa kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?" tanya Manfred sambil mengikuti Gilbert di sampingnya.

"Yap, benar sekali," Gilbert menjawab sambil mengambil botol bening berisi cairan hijau jernih dan mengamatinya.

Ekspresi pria tua itu berubah khawatir. "Apakah tidak apa-apa, Pangeran Gilbert?"

"Kesese, ayolah! Kau kira aku ini apa?" balas Gilbert sambil menyeringai, kedua tangannya mengembalikan botol tadi lalu mengambil botol biru bening, membuka sumbatnya dan melihat isinya.

Manfred menghela nafas dan berkata, "Saya mengakui kalau Pangeran Gilbert ini bukan pangeran sembarangan. Tapi perasaan saya mengatakan… kalau di luar sana keadaan akan berbeda."

"Wah, terima kasih banyak sudah mengkhawatirkanku, pak tua. Tapi percayalah, aku terlalu hebat untuk menghadapi bermacam-macam hal tak terduga di perjalananku nanti," ucap Gilbert sambil memberikan botol biru tadi pada Manfred, kemudian berjalan ke rak lain dan melihat-lihat lagi.

"Iya… Saya tahu saya bukanlah orangtuamu, tapi saya hanya mencoba mengingatkan. Terlebih lagi, negara kita ini baru dua minggu selesai dari perang. Kedudukanmu sebagai calon pemimpin negara ini akan menjadi sasaran empuk. Tapi, kalau Pangeran Gilbert bersikeras, saya hanya bisa berdo'a semoga Tuhan melindungi Pangeran Gilbert dan mungkin penjaga kerajaan yang kini menemanimu."

"Penjaga?" Gilbert menoleh sambil menyeringai. "Heh, aku tidak membawa penjaga seorangpun denganku. Aku tidak butuh penjaga."

Kedua mata Manfred melebar.

"Tapi…" sambil mengambil botol merah bening Gilbert melanjutkan, "Aku sudah dapat orang yang jauh lebih baik dari penjaga," dengan ini Gilbert melirik pada Ivan yang sedang asik mengamati beberapa botol di rak bagian bawah.

Manfred mengikuti pandangan Gilbert, kedua alisnya berkerut, ketidakpercayaannya semakin meningkat, "Maaf kalau saya tidak bisa memilih kata-kata yang tepat sebelumnya… Saya rasa Pangeran Gilbert berlebihan, terlebih lagi kau mengajak anak kecil seperti dirinya."

Ivan menyeringai dalam benaknya. Ternyata orang tua itu menganggap dirinya masih anak-anak. Tidak buruk juga dengan keadaan tubuhnya saat ini.

"Karena itu aku harus pergi."

Ahli farmasi tua andalan kerajaan itu bingung ingin berkomentar apa setelah mendengar nada bersikukuh dari pemuda albino bermata merah itu barusan, bahkan seringai sombongnya berubah menjadi garis lurus.

Gilbert menghadap pria tua itu dan menatapnya, kemudian berkata, "Jujur, aku terkesan dengan kemampuanmu yang bisa mengetahui tujuanku sekarang, padahal aku tidak berniat memberitahukan ini pada siapapun, bahkan ayahku sendiri. Tapi baiklah, biar aku jelaskan sedikit." Gilbert menghela nafas seblum melanjutkan, "Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya; segala halangan, rintangan dan bermacam-macam sampah lain yang akan menghalangi niatku. Aku akan menjadi raja terhebat di sepanjang sejarah Prussia, maka apa yang telah aku putuskan ini sudah final. Setelah selesai, aku dan anak ini akan pergi keluar Prussia, mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengantarkan aku dan negara ini menjadi sebuah pengaruh besar di dunia. Tak hanya itu, kita semua akan hidup aman, tentram, dan bahagia. Kau adalah saksi, Pak Manfred. Catat semua ini."

Pria tua itu hanya bisa diam. Memang susah membuat pangeran muda itu mengerti, namun ia tidak bisa menolak adanya harapan yang kini tengah bersinar diujung terowongan. Sebuah senyuman kecil terukir di wajah keriput pria berusia enam puluhan tahun itu.

"Saya rasa… Saya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan keinginanmu. Tapi ingatlah ini, Pangeran Gilbert," orang tua itu menepuk pundak Gibert, membuat pemuda albino itu menghadap kepadanya. Manfred melanjutkan dengan tatapan bijak, "Kau sudah mengemban sebuah tanggung jawab yang sangat besar. Jadi, selesaikanlah petualanganmu segera, jangan sia-siakan dan kembalilah ke Prussia."

Gilbert menatap orang tua itu sejenak, kemudian mengangguk mantap, "Baik. Serahkan semuanya padaku!"

Dengan itu, Gilbert kembali berkeliling untuk membeli beberapa ramuan yang dibutuhkan sebagai obat di perjalanan.

# # # # #

"Sekarang kita ke mana, Kak Gil?" tanya Ivan sambil mendongak ke arah pemuda albino di sampingnya.

Orang yang disebut tidak menjawab, ia masih asyik manatap selembar peta Eropa yang barusan dibelinya dari salah satu penjual perkakas perjalanan di pinggiran Königsberg. Maklum, peta yang dibawa di tasnya hanya menunjukkan nama-nama daerah dan kota di dunia, tidak menunjukkan detail jalurnya. Burung kuning kecilnya bertengger di pundak ikut menatap isi peta yang dicermati tuannya.

"Kak Gil…?"

Kini Gilbert memasukkan peta dan ditukar dengan buku farmasi temuannya, membaca lagi bahan-bahan untuk membuat ramuan yang dibutuhkan.

"Kak Gil jelek."

Pada saat ini Gilbert melepaskan pandangannya dari buku yang dibaca dan melotot pada anak kecil berambut keperakan di sebelahnya. "Kamu ngomong apa…?" desisnya kesal.

Ivan menghela nafas lesu, "Sekarang kita ke mana, Kak Gil?"

"Kita akan mencari jari telunjuk troll dulu. Barang itu harus dicuci di tujuh sungai terbesar di tujuh kontinen yang akan kita lewati, jelas merepotkan. Jadi, sambil mencari bahan-bahan yang lain kita mencari sungai untuk mencuci telunjuk troll itu," jawab Gilbert. Setelah menutup buku farmasi dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, ia mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. "Sekarang kita hanya butuh kendaraan…"

"Tapi, tidak ada kereta kuda di sekitar sini," balas Ivan sambil ikut mengamati sekitar.

"Keretanya memang nggak ada. Tapi kudanya ada, kan?"

Ivan mendongak, mendapati seringai kemenangan Gilbert dan mengikuti pandangan pemuda albino itu ke arah peternakan kuda yang ada di sudut kota. Deretan kandangnya terbuat dari kayu kuat, dikelilingi oleh pagar kayu hitam yang mengelilingi peternakan itu dengan tinggi se-dada pria dewasa. Vampir cilik itu tersenyum kemudian mengikuti Gilbert yang jalan duluan mendekati pemilik kandang yang sedang memeriksa kuda-kudanya.

Gilbert berdehem sebelum bertanya, "Permisi nona, kudanya dijual nggak?"

Sosok ramping berambut pirang bob sepundak yang dipanggil itu pun menoleh ke arah sang pangeran albino. Seketika wajahnya berseri-seri dan menyapa balik Gilbert, "Nona? Aduh, jangan salah dong~! Saya ini laki-laki, Pangeran Gilbert!" ungkapnya dengan nada melambai, membuat Gilbert dan Ivan tersentak canggung.

"Uhm, ya… Jadi, kuda-kuda ini dijual nggak?" tanya Gilbert lagi.

"Oh iya, dong~! Selamat datang di Peternakan Kuda Lukaziewich! Tumben banget ada pangeran masuk sini, ngomong-ngomong. Ayo, silahkan masuk, pangeran~!" ucapnya sebelum membuka gerbangnya dan mempersilahkan kedua pelanggannya masuk.

Kedua calon raja itu berpandangan sejenak sebelum melangkah masuk ke pekarangan peternakan yang begitu luas dan hijau. Sebuah pohon kayu besar tertanam di tengah-tengahnya, sementara beberapa kuda yang dibiarkan lepas dari kandang merumput di bawahnya. Feliks, sang pemilik peternakan membawa Gilbert dan Ivan berkeliling kandang untuk mencari kuda yang cocok untuk bisa dibawa berkelana. Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk memilih seekor kuda jantan hitam yang ada di kandang paling ujung.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tumben Pangeran Gilbert nggak ada pengawal di kanan-kirinya. Apa nggak apa-apa?" tanya Feliks.

Gilbert menoleh pada si pemilik peternakan dan menyeringai. "Heh, ayolah. Aku bukan anak manja," jawabnya kemudian sambil mengelus-elus leher kuda hitam itu.

"Serius, pangeran? Bukannya, eng, perang baru usai beberapa minggu yang lalu?"

"Lalu?"

"Y-ya… Bukannya, eng, bahaya?"

Sudah dua orang yang mengingatkannya akan hal yang sama dan itu membuatnya sedikit kesal. Kedua iris kemerahan Gilbert seakan-akan membara ketika ia menatap lawan bicaranya. "Kau meremehkanku, hm?"

"Aduuh… Plis deh, pangeran. Semua orang kan sudah tahu tentang, eng, seberapa 'hebat' pangeran ini. Tapi sekali-kali gunakan logika, dong. Kalau begini, pangeran bisa jadi sasaran empuk!"

"Kau tahu sesuatu, nona?"

"Aku bukan wanita."

"Ini semua bukan urusanmu. Dan singkirkan rok pink berkilauan yang memperlihatkan pahamu itu dari pandanganku. Sakit tahu, melihatnya."

"Terserah apa kata pangeran, deh. Ini seni _crossdressing._"

"Ya, ya, ya…" gumam Gilbert, lalu menunjuk kuda jantan hitam di depannya. "Aku mau dia. Harganya berapa?"

"Kalau punya lima puluh Mark, kalian boleh memilikinya, kok." kata Feliks.

Gilbert mengangguk, kemudian mengeluarkan kantong kulit dari dalam tas dan mengeluarkan sebuah koin emas sambil menyeringai. "Segini cukup, kan?"

Feliks menganga. Satu koin emas saja sudah bisa di tukar dengan ribuan Mark, apa lagi dua! "T-tapi saya tak punya kembalian!"

"Simpan saja, lah. Aku lagi kebanyakan duit. Kesesese… Ayo, Gillian!" balas Gilbert enteng sebelum menggiring kuda barunya keluar peternakan.

Ivan tersenyum sambil menggeleng sejenak sebelum melambaikan tangan mungilnya pada Feliks dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum mengikuti Gilbert. Sang pemilik peternakan hanya terpaku di tempat sebelum dirinya tergeletak lemas di rerumputan hijau pekarangannya sambil meringis lebar.

"Jadi… ke mana kita bisa mendapatkan jari troll itu, Kak Gil?" tanya Ivan.

Gilbird si burung kecil kuning yang bertengger di pundak Gilbert mencicit riang. Gilbert menyeringai dan menjawab, "Tanah Skandinavia."

# # # #

Tampak gambar bergerak kedua putra mahkota yang sedang menunggang kuda menuju utara pada tembok bata hitam kokoh, diproyeksikan oleh sebuah kalung berpalang hitam bermata satu yang kini digenggam oleh Ludwig. Ia sedang duduk di atas kursi kulit di ruangannya, kedua mata kobalt menatap gambar itu kritis sebelum menutup proyektor yang ada pada palang tadi. Sambil menyisir rambut kelimisnya ke belakang dan bersandar, ia menghela nafas.

"Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya…" gumamnya kesal.

"Veh… kakaknya Luddy memang punya semangat yang besar ya?"

Ludwig melirik ke belakang, mendapati seorang pangeran berpakaian serba putih dari negeri seberang yang kini bersandar maju di sandaran punggung kursinya, sebuah gelas wine berisi cairan merah berbau anyir ia pegang di tangan kanannya. "Feliciano… bisakah kau tidak mengendap-endap di belakangku?"

"Hehe, maaf Luddy. Aku hanya senang melihat semangat Gilbert. Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka selanjutnya, ya? Ah, iya! Aku membuat pasta wurst! Kau mau, Luddy?" oceh Feliciano.

"Nanti saja."

"Baiklah~! Ku tunggu di ruang makan, ya!"

"Ya, ya…"

Dengan itu, Feliciano meletakkan gelas wine tadi di meja kayu yang ada di samping kursi sebelum melangkah keluar kamar. Bunyi pintu kayu yang terbuka kemudian ditutup beberapa saat kemudian menandakan vampir berambut pirang itu sendirian di ruangan itu. Ia menatap jam pendulum besar yang ada di pojok ruangan, jarum jamnya menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Meraih gelas wine yang ditinggalkan Feliciano tadi, Ludwig meminum perlahan darah itu, menikmati setiap aliran yang masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya. Namun, mengingat tayangan tadi telah membuat rasa metalik cairan merah itu menghambar.

"Bruder… jangan membuatku tertawa," cibirnya.

# # # #

**Inspirasi historis: - **

**Baiklah, review akan sangat kami harapkan! :D**


End file.
